


how did you sleep last night?

by nitusdragon



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, zswwlsfyweek2021, zswwlsfyweek2021_day2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitusdragon/pseuds/nitusdragon
Summary: "How did you sleep last night?" - This is a famous question asked by an MC during TianJing fanmeet. I changed it to Thailand fanmeet to suit my plot.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 87
Collections: ZSWW/LSFY Week 2021





	how did you sleep last night?

__________________

The Untamed cast reached Thailand late in the evening the day before the fanmeet. This is the first time for most of them to travel to another country and the reception they got at the airport left them elated. 

When they reached the bus that takes them to the hotel, Xiao Zhan and Wang Yibo hung back until the rest of the cast boarded the bus. Once they got on the bus, they claimed two empty seats all the way at the back of the bus.

For the rest of the ride, Xiao Zhan and Wang Yibo remained in their own world.

By the time they arrived, unfortunately their hotel rooms were not ready yet. So they decided to leave their luggage in a room that the hotel management had quickly arranged for them and go to dinner first. 

On the way to the restaurant, Xiao Zhan slightly leaned towards Yibo and whispered, “See, nobody thinks too much about us. So, we can relax now. Let’s just be ourselves, they’ll think it is all part of fan service.”

“You are the one who wants to keep it under the rug. I don’t really care about what they think” Yibo smirked at Xiao Zhan. If it was his choice, he would be standing on top of this bus now and screaming about how the beautiful man sitting next to him was his and his only.

“Aaaaiii, I was just being cautious. Anyway, no one here has a clue about our relationship, and let’s keep it that way.”

In the meantime, everyone except Yubin got a ping on their phones. They read the message and grudgingly transferred money to Yubin’s account.

And the betting for the next round has already started.

__________________

At the restaurant, they were ushered into a private room with a big circular table for 12 people to sit. They all ordered some food and wine and had a good chatter catching up. 

During CQL filming days, they used to play a lot of silly games during the break on the set, went out for meals together and most of them stayed in touch with each other over WeChat even after the filming was over. 

But this is the first time they are all meeting in person, so the room is filled with exciting conversations, filling up each other about their new endeavours, and in some cases teasing each other about their hair styles. The chatter flowed easily throughout the dinner. 

While Xiao Zhan was animatedly talking to Yubin about his current projects, Yibo was getting bored next to him as it has been a whole five minutes since he didn’t have Xiao Zhan’s attention. Though Xiao Zhan wanted to keep their relationship discrete, Yibo has a different meaning for that word in his dictionary. So to get that man’s attention back, Yibo started rubbing his foot against the man’s loooooooooong legs.

Xiao Zhan suddenly lost his chain of thoughts and started blankly, and to cover up the awkward encounter, started stuttering and struggled to finish his sentences.

Yubin asked, “Is everything ok?”

“Yeah, yeah! Everything is ok”. Xiao Zhan reached out for his glass to sip his drink to let the moment pass.

Yibo reached under the table and placed his hand on Xiao Zhan’s thigh and gave a slight squeeze. Xiao Zhan spilled the drink in his hand, gaining more unwanted attention from everyone in the room.

“It’s getting a little hot in here. Isn’t it?” Xiao Zhan asked Yubin, trying his best not to give himself away.

“.... feels fine to me.”

Xiao Zhan pushed his chair back and suddenly stood up, “I am going to use the washroom” he announced particularly to no one and left the room as fast as he could.

Yubin noticed Yibo’s smug smile, and pressed his own lips tightly to hide his amusement.

After about a minute, Yibo got up from his chair, gulped down the rest of the drink from his glass and left the room.

Everyone stopped their chatter and looked at Yubin, who finally let himself laugh loudly. They all shook their heads and pulled their phones out to transfer the money.

The cast has noticed since CQL filming days that the relation between Xiao Zhan and Wang Yibo was not as straightforward as just co-stars flirting to build the chemistry. So when the schedule for the fanmeet is finalized, Yubin decided to make some extra money by betting on the possible actions of their main leads. And he won the first two rounds already.

“Ok, I will place the next bet.” Liu Haikuan jumped in before Yubin got to it.

“Ok, let’s hear it”

“When they come back, both of their lips will be swollen.” 

Everyone banged their hands on the table and let out whistles agreeing to the bet. Yubin sighed knowing he already lost the bet.

__________________

The moment Yibo entered the washroom, Xiao Zhan pulled him in quickly and locked the door. He turned to Yibo with an expression of both anger and lust on his face, “What were you doing?”

Yibo took his time slowly walking closer to Xiao Zhan, placed both of his hands on the door on either side of Xiao Zhan and said with a mischievous smile, “Was calling you ofcourse. Did you not hear me? I was missing you.”

Xiao Zhan turned them around, pinning Yibo to the door, stepped closer, “You know how risky it was? Good thing I covered it up well, so Yubin didn’t notice anything.”

Yibo slid his hands around Xiao Zhan’s waist and pulled him closer, slightly lifting his feet to bring his hips in level with Xiao Zhan. 

Xiao Zhan squinted, his eyes still intently staring at Yibo. The challenging smirk on the younger one’s face pushed all the restraints out of the door and he rammed his mouth on Yibo's accepting the challenge. They kissed ardently for a few minutes with their hands rubbing each other’s hardness. 

When there was a knock on the door, Xiao Zhan jumped away first to put more distance between them. With a quick glance at each other, they know they can’t open the door yet. Xiao Zhan gestured for Yibo to go into a stall and signalled for him to come out after sometime. He checked himself in the mirror, straightened his hair, adjusted his clothes to cover up the bulge in his pants and left the washroom. 

“Wow, you were gone for a while” Yubin called him out suppressing a smile. 

“Yeah, upset stomach!” He continued chatting away as if nothing had happened.

Liu Haikuan knew he won half of the bet and was eagerly waiting for Yibo to show up.

When Yibo was back after a few minutes, Haikuan followed Yubin’s footsteps and asked, “You were gone for a while Yibo, Is everything ok?”

“Yeah, upset stomach!”

Xiao Zhan coughed and cleared his throat and continued to chat with Yubin as if he didn’t hear anything.

Haikuan let out a sigh of content, while Yubin pulled his phone out to transfer the money.

Once they were back on the bus, Xiao Zhan murmured in Yibo’s ear, “That was a close call.”

Yibo didn’t want to make his gege anxious, and remained silent wondering how long it would take Xiao Zhan to pick up the hints their friends were dropping.

__________________

Back at the hotel, they met with the MC for their event the next day and after the meet and greet, they were shown to their rooms. 

They were all given 6 rooms to share amongst themselves. Xiao Zhan wanted to keep a low profile and go with whatever they would end up with, but Yibo suddenly announced, “Zhan ge and I can share a room.”

Xiao Zhan cleared his throat and shrugged, “that works for me.”

The rest of them split into groups of 2-3 people and retired to their rooms for the night.

The group chat that conveniently excluded Xiao Zhan and Wang Yibo buzzed with excitement for the next few minutes. The betting’s back on.

__________________

“Wang Yibo, you were too bold.”

“Ge, we shared a room during CQL filming. If we don’t share one now, they would be more suspicious.”

“I know, I know. Just don’t want ‘US’ to be too obvious.”

Yibo sat on the bed on his knees, pulled Xiao Zhan closer, asked while unbuttoning his shirt, “Did Xiao Laoshi forget what he started at the washroom? Old age memory loss problem?” Yibo finished unbuttoning the shirt and moved his hands to unfasten Xiao Zhan’s pants.

“Wang Laoshi, wasn’t it you who started it first at the dinner table? Who has a memory loss problem? And who are you calling old?”, he pulled Yibo’s shirt over his head with one swift movement, pulled his pants down, pushed him onto the bed and crawled on top of him.

“Who are you calling old?” Xiao Zhan leaned down and bit Yibo’s cheek. 

Yibo let out a loud shriek that turned into laughter, “Stop it, ge”

“Do you not like it?” he bit the chin.

“OUCH!! GE!!!!, STOP IT” It was both painful, ticklish and a turn on that Yibo couldn’t stop laughing while screaming.

“Tell me, who do you call old?” He bit Yibo’s shoulder.

Another scream!!!!

“Not you, not you. I am the one who is old. Satisfied?” Yibo’s laughter continued.

Xiao Zhan continued to bite every inch of him while Yibo continued to shriek and laugh louder and louder until he was panting out of breath.

Xiao Zhan relented to let Yibo catch his breath and then started licking everywhere he bit. Yibo wriggled under Xiao Zhan’s body while laughing until finally he pulled the man on the top in for a deep kiss.

“Enough playing gege! I need you inside me… please..” said Yibo, taking advantage of the moment it took Xiao Zhan to come out of the daze from the kiss.

The rest of the night passed with Xiao Zhan fulfilling Yibo’s every wish and whim, making them both moan and scream each other’s name while they relieved themselves repeatedly until the early hours of the morning. Both of them were totally exhausted but deeply satisfied, slept like babies for a couple of hours before they were woken up at 6 AM to get ready for their fanmeet.

__________________

By 7 AM, when everyone gathered in the lobby, none of their faces looked like they got much sleep. At least Xiao Zhan and Wang Yibo have the afterglow brightening their faces, throwing sweet smiles at each other, but the rest of the cast looked like they wanted nothing but to crawl back into their beds. But since that is not an option, they sat there bickering with each other.

“Oh, I forgot my thermos.” Xiao Zhan exclaimed loudly, turned to Yibo saying “I will be right back” and ran to the elevators.

Yibo noticed several of them bickering quietly among themselves, but he didn’t pay attention to them. The MC also joined the group greeting everyone and gave a stiff nod to Yibo before joining Yubin. 

“Shall we tell them that the walls in these hotel rooms are really thin?” the MC asked Yubin in a loud whisper. Yubin shook his head and shushed him up. All bets were off the table.

Yibo suddenly understood why most of the cast is cranky this morning and the reason everyone seems to be throwing daggers at him with their eyes. He smiled to himself despite making everyone’s night miserable. When Xiao Zhan returned, decided to keep him in the dark to save the man he deeply loved, from embarrassment.

Once everyone had gathered in the lobby, they made their way to the bus.

__________________

By the time everyone’s makeup is done and they got ready for the event, they almost forgot about their miserable night and were excited to meet their fans and get going with the event.

Once the event started, the MC however didn’t want to let it go without taking a jab at the main leads. So after the cast introduced themselves, he asked looking straight at Xiao Zhan and Wang Yibo, “How did you all sleep last night?”

Xiao Zhan, recollecting their pleasant night, couldn’t help but smile while nodding his head. Yibo quickly turned to Xiao Zhan, but relaxed after seeing the blissful ignorance on that beautiful face, said with an impassive face, “Not bad”.

The rest of the cast simply rolled their eyes.

And when they were ushered to take their seats, Xiao Zhan wiggled his eyebrow at Yibo, “Not bad, eh?”

He leaned closer to Yibo’s ear and proudly said, “Good thing they have no clue about how much or should I say, how little sleep we got.”

Yibo returned a proud smile thinking ignorant Zhan ge is too cute to handle.

__________________


End file.
